movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toecutter
The Toecutter is the main antagonist of Mad Max. He is the ruthless leader of the particularly fierce motorcycle gang and is portrayed as a barbaric, unpleasant, and psychopathic individual. He is portrayed by Hugh Keays-Byrne. Mad Max Toecutter first appears when his gang, the Acolytes, run roughshod over a town, vandalizing property, stealing fuel, and terrorizing the population. He is seen looking for a deceased member of his gang called the Nightrider and reacts violently when the train conductor calls the night rider a "poor bastard" he however quickly relaxes and orders his cronies to take him away but not to harm him. Soon, he and his gang chase after a couple fleeing in their car, first by destroying their car and then raping the couple. Later Max's partner Goose is ambushed by Toecutter and his protege Johnny the Boy who are waiting nearby. Johnny throws a brake drum at Goose's windscreen, causing him to crash the pickup truck that he borrowed to pull his wrecked bike. With Goose unable to get out of the vehicle, Johnny—under pressure from Toecutter—throws a match into the petrol leaking from the wreck, setting ignition and severely burning the helpless cop. After witnessing the full extent of Goose's injuries, Max (the main protagonist) takes a holiday with his wife Jessie and infant son Sprog. While vacationing, Max stops at a roadside garage to fix a flat tire while his wife and son go for ice cream. The two encounter Toecutter's gang, who attempt to molest Jessie. Max and his family flee to a remote farm owned by an elderly friend named May, but the gang learns of their destination from the garage mechanic and follows them. Jessie is waylaid by the gang after a trip to the beach; May holds them off with a shotgun. May, Jessie, and Sprog manage to escape in the van. After the van breaks down on the road, Jessie attempts to flee with her son on foot, but they are run down by the pursuing gang on their motorcycles; Max arrives too late to intervene. With Sprog having been killed instantly and Jessie near death, Max is rage-filled so that he dons his police leathers, and takes the supercharged black Pursuit Special from the MFP garage to pursue the gang. After torturing the auto mechanic for information, and forcing several members of the gang off a bridge at high speed, Max methodically hunts down the gang's leaders. He shoots Bubba Zanetti at point blank range with a shotgun (after sustaining a significant gunshot leg injury of his own), though Johnny escapes when he sees Bubba killed. Toecutter hisses angrily at Max before fleeing on his motorcycle, tailed closely by Max, he veers into the path of an oncoming semi-trailer truck and is run over and killed instantly. Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Perverts Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Anarchist Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Males Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Criminals Category:True Antagonists Category:Crime Lord